This Phase II clinical study describes a randomized, double-blind, placeo- controlled dose-ranging study of the efficacy, safety, and pharmacokinetic characteristics of up to four dosage levels of OPC-41061 in patients with hyponatremia secondary to liver disease. Four groups of nine patients will be randomized to receive 1 of 4 dosages of OPC -41061 or placebo daily for up to 13 days. Patient's continued participation will be evaluated with respect to defined safety parameters.